


Rosie

by SterlingDragon



Series: Jade Harley's Sexcapades [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: All-The-Way-Through, Ambiguous Age, Blatant porn, F/F, Pretend Incest, Tentacles, underage consumption of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingDragon/pseuds/SterlingDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley is banging her friend Roxy's Mom. Roxy's Mom who happens to do real life actual magic. Fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Jade Harley writing/characterizing/roleplaying (sorta) tumblelog, http://jadeharleyssexcapades.tumblr.com/. If you like this work, please please PLEASE go there for more (the /tags page will help you find more stuff)! It's so good. I'm telling you.
> 
> Anyway, have some porn about Alpha Mom, because there really, really isn't enough. And she's screwing Jade, because why not.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

For some time now, Jade had been... _involved_ with her good friend Roxy's mother. She hadn't quite intended it to happen. This is just sort of... the thing that happens, she supposes. Spend every weekend up late doing science with your friend, and you end up sneaking away from the lab to make out with her famous writer mom and play with her expensive high-tech sex toys. As unexpected as the development was, it's not unwelcome.

As of earlier today, Rosie (as Jade has taken to calling Ms. Lalonde, although never in front of her daughter) has been purporting to be a "real life wizard". This was something that tabloids and other such faux-news sources claimed about her with some regularity, but this had been the first time Jade had heard the woman herself make such a bold claim. Jade, of course, refuted it, being a _scientist_. Magic is, after all, a fake thing, made up, the way fairies are. She knows this because she's a _scientist_. Science is like, the opposite of magic.

She insists, though, and now, Roxy's asleep. Jade is pretty sure this is going to turn out to be a joke. Some kind of "the _real_ magic is how easily I can make you cum" kind of thing, maybe. She's not _literally_ claiming to be a wizard, that would be ridiculous. _Ridiculous!_

"Go right ahead," Jade says with a grin, awaiting the 'punchline'.

Ms. Lalonde is not grinning, though. She has an air of absolute solemnity, as she stands from her desk chair, and opens the closet. _Confirmed,_ Jade figures. That closet is where she keeps her sex toys, after all. She's gonna get out the Hitachi or something and make a pun about it being a _magic_ wand... and…

Hm. That's strange. Why is she not grabbing the box at the bottom of the closet full of vibrators? Why is she instead reaching upwards, for the small, black velvet box on the top shelf of the closet? Is there some kind of extra-special vibrator she has up there?

She takes the box, about the size of a shoebox, looking like the type of box you'd put cremated remains in, and sets it on her desk. She takes a deep breath, and clicks open the clasps on either side, pushing it open.

Inside the box, a single white stick, about the size of a knitting needle, rests on a velvet pillow, purple, with golden tassels. Jade peers over Ms. Lalonde's shoulder at it, cocking her eyebrow. What the _hell_ is that?

Rosie gingerly picks up the wand with her index finger and thumb, as if scared of it. Once she has it elevated, she seems to become more comfortable with it, sliding it further into her hand and gripping her fist around it, keeping her thumb resting on its side. She holds it up, and even though she knows it's just a stick, Jade can't help but feel shaken to the core by the atmosphere she's building, and the anticip... ation.

"This," she says, having successfully determined Jade's question without her needing to vocalize it, "Is my wand. It's one of the legendary Quills of Echidna. I spent much of my life searching for this dreadful artifact, and once Roxy is grown and self-sufficient, I intend to while away the rest of my life tracking down its twin."

Jade rolls her eyes. "And you expect me to believe you can do magic by wiggling a stick around? Alright, Harry Potter," she chuckles.

Ms. Lalonde isn't amused. She gesticulates with the Quill, and it begins to glow. The lights of the room seem to dim as the contents of her desk, including her laptop and all the various stray papers, notes and pages and manuscripts and letters and drafts and her coffee cup and wine glass, start to hover. Well, perhaps “hover”’s the wrong word. They start to FLY, forming a sort of small tornado. Jade's eyes widen and her jaw falls open, watching in awe as she enacts her witchcraft.

The tornado gets smaller, tighter, forming a small dust devil on the desk. The wine glass and coffee mug drop first, being lightly set down on the corner of the desk. Then, her filing cabinet swings open, and pages and papers fly wildly into their proper files. Once everything's neatly put away, the laptop lowers onto the desk, and opens.

The wind dies down, leaving Jade, her hair messed up, and her jaw on the ground.

"Look at the computer," Rosie suggests.

Jade does, and finds that the computer is open to an otherwise blank text document reading, “In case it wasn't clear, magic is real. I told you so, Jade.”

Jade glances incredulously from the computer back to her friend's mother, and then back to the computer. On the other hand, Rosalyn is now sporting a soft smile, her mood seeming to have improved.

"That's... but... I... Bu- Y- How- What!" Jade sputters, trying to collect her thoughts.

"That's not the only trick I know, either." She wiggles her wand a bit, and from the tip of it comes a tendril, a long, thick, black... _tentacle_. Like from some kind of Hentai. It wiggles just as her wand does, squirming as it gets longer and approaches Jade, like a thick, black, _dripping_ worm.

Jade pokes it, and is surprised to find it _very much_ corporeal. She yelps, stepping back, and then investigates her finger, which is stained with the black liquid the tentacle is coated in. Rosalyn smirks. "It comes off with water. Oh, and if drab, gloomy black isn't your thing..." The tentacle changes colors, first turning an eye-straining white, and then a red, then a blue, a lavender, a pink, a bright green. It starts to cycle rapidly between these colors.

"I don't..."

A flick of her wrist, and Rosie's dispelled the tentacle. "In case it wasn't clear, magic is real. Would you like to take a seat, to process this?" To put the smug cherry on the smug ice cream, she swings the wand, and her desk chair matches the trajectory, swinging around to be positioned behind Jade.

Jade sits, putting her head in her hands, trying to reconcile what she's just seen with the reality she knows.

"While you do that, I'm going to go get us some drinks." It's been a long time since Rosalyn's days of alcoholism. She tends to stay very light on the sauce. She doesn't quite have the willpower, or desire, to forgo it completely, but she isn't chugging bottles and getting wasted as a matter of habit, like she did in her 20s, which she considers a victory. She sees no problem with Jade or Roxy getting a bit tipsy themselves, so long as they're supervised and safe.

When she returns with a couple of mimosas (because Rosalyn knows Jade likes oranges), Jade has a smile on her face. She hands the glass to Jade, who bolts upwards. Ms. Lalonde leans on the desk.

"It's not magic," Jade announces before Rosie can say anything. She sips from the glass, smiling.

"I assure you, it is. There's no sleight of hand or illusion involved here."

"I'm not saying it's sleight of hand! It's just not _magic_ , because "magic" is just a word for science we don't understand yet!"

Ms. Lalonde smirks, sipping herself. "I suppose. That's a reasonable way of looking at it, for a scientist. But as a linguist," she begins, setting the drink on the desk. "I agree completely. Magic _is_ just poorly understood science. Having a word that means that is very useful, and is an entirely accurate descriptor for what I do with my wand."

Jade thinks about it for a second. It's not easy; this isn't her first drink of the night. Roxy insists that alcohol helps with science. "So..."

"So it _is_ magic, insofar as magic is science we don't yet understand. After all, _you_ don't understand it, do you?"

"Well, no..."

"Precisely," Rosie says before she can hear a 'but'. "So if that's all settled, are you philosophically disturbed by the possibility of me using my magic to get you off?"

Jade has to think about that, too. She sips from her drink. Does... does she mean the tentacle? _Oh god she does._ Jade thinks that through a bit more, biting her lip as she does. "No," she decides, based only on how hot the idea of that is.

"Jade, darling. You're bright red."

Jade chuckles, touching her face, feeling how hot it is. "Oops! Sorry," she says, not really thinking about it.

"I wasn't complaining," Rosalyn says, stepping forward to kiss the younger girl, running a hand through her hair. Jade kisses back, the tipsiness making it just the right amount of passionate and sloppy and she puts a hand on Rosie's cheek and a hand on Rosie's hip and _whoops where did her drink go._

She breaks the kiss, looking down to see if she had dropped it on the ground, and... it's hovering. Floating in midair, under where her hand had been. She glances back at Rosalyn, who smiles, pulling her wand out of _somewhere_ and pointing it to the desk, where the glass settles itself.

"Are you _certain_ you're sober enough to consent?" Rosalyn asks, mostly tongue-in-cheekly, after all she hadn't had that much to drink, she could taste it on her tongue. Jade nods vigorously regardless.

"Strip for me, then, won't you Jade?"

Jade takes a deep breath. She pulls her shirt off, folding it nicely and setting it on the chair. She's a good girl, especially when her... _wait. Is Rosie my girlfriend?_ Jade thinks on that for a moment, and decides it's the kind of thing to worry about AFTER having sex with her. She's a good girl, especially when _Ms. Lalonde_ is putting on her domme voice. And she's learned from sleeping with her frequently that as a domme, she can't abide a sloppy sub. So she strips tidily, folding up her pants once they come off too, and setting them on the chair with the shirt. She sets the bra atop the stack.

By the time her panties are off, Rosie's already got her wand out. She kneels in front of her domme, but Rosie shakes her head. "You can stand, Jade. At least, for as long as you'll be able to."

Jade stands back up, her heart pounding. "Yes, mommy," she murmurs, falling into submission easily.

Her 'mommy' kisses her again, and then takes a step back, and points the wand at her. It quickly becomes clear that earlier, when a single tentacle wiggled slowly out of the tip of the wand, Rosie was holding herself back. Some five tentacles spring forth from the wand, like snakes in a prank peanut brittle can. These ones are less thick than the other. Within moments, four of them are clasped around her joints, heavy, slick tendrils squeezing her wrists and ankles. They have no clearly evident points of origin, as they fade off into nothingness before one could be found; they don't lead back to some organism or back to the wand. They're just disembodied tentacles, with no seeming limit.

They hoist her up into the air, swinging her around a bit, eliciting a yelp. Rosie chuckles as the fifth tentacle, a bit girthier than the other four, chooses another place to rest; Jade's vulva. Or, rather, because it's a tentacle, it's able to rest its rounded tip on her stomach while frotting between her lips, and also wrapping under her and hotdogging itself between her asscheeks too. Jade gasps, feeling the warm, slimy tendril squirm and wiggle just a bit on her most sensitive bits.

"How do you feel, Jade?"

As much as that _sounds_ like an inquiry as to Jade's mood, it's actually an affirmation of consent. Rosalyn usually asks it before penetration, or some other escalation, to make sure that Jade's still enjoying herself, and is okay with going further. In response, of course, Jade has taken to responding to the question with a plea for escalation.

"I want it, mommy," she gasps out, biting her bottom lip.

Rosie smiles. She wiggles the wand a bit, and the slimy length _doesn't_ slip into Jade's pussy. Oh no. It slides up her body, nesting between her breasts, and pokes at her mouth. Jade feels it on her lips, it tastes _good_ , and so she opens her mouth wide and it shoves itself in, squirming down her throat. It takes all her willpower to not choke as the tentacle, thicker than what she usually fellates but slicker and slimier, squirms and wiggles in her mouth, pumping only gently.

More tentacles spring forth from the wand, and it's about now that Jade realizes just what she's _truly_ in for.

One slips into her already dripping cunt, god, it feels _huge_ , she glances down and it _is_ huge, but it's pumping into her, squirming and wiggling as it does. She tries desperately to moan but all that comes out is hums muffled by the tentacle filling her mouth.

Another teases at her asshole, lubing her up with what seems like an endless supply of slime, before slipping inside, pumping in and out of her just the same, stretching her. Another tentacle  wraps itself around her neck limply, feeling almost like a noose, but not squeezing... _yet._ She can feel her throat now being pressed upon both from the inside and outside, making it clear that the tentacle in her mouth had probably been forming a visible lump in her throat, and that the others are probably forming similar protrusions.

She bounces in midair, having all three of her holes penetrated by thick, slimy tentacles. The one in her pussy manages to stretch her out wide enough that it can push against her cervix. She wonders if it will try to--

Jade would scream if she could. Her eyes water. _Yes,_ is the answer to that question. It's not like she's never had anything stretch her cervix _before_ ; in fact, she doesn't even dislike it. It hurts, but in a _good_ way, and she's never backed down from sexual pain before. In fact, if she was gonna get something to penetrate into her womb, she would WANT it to be a slick, soft, malleable tentacle, which can squeeze its way through without stretching her that much wider. It's a good thing the tentacle in her mouth is keeping her muffled, though. She'd wake up Roxy if she were doing anything more than hums and muffled moans.

Rosie steps forward, lowering her wand, letting the tentacles do their thing. She puts her hand on Jade's stomach as the tentacle in her cunt bangs against her womb, bumping the protrustion formed by its tip into Rosalyn's palm. It still seems to go deeper, as if it's infinite, and it probably is, filling up her womb, curling around itself to stretch her as if she was pregnant, stretching out her belly. The tentacle in her ass seems to go on forever, too, going deeper and deeper, probably being in her _intestines_ at this point. Her cheeks feel coated in tears and she'd be panting and gasping if there wasn't a big obstruction in her--

 _Hrrk._ The tentacle around her neck squeezes, and she can't breathe, she can't breathe, oh god, oh god, she's... she's... she's _cumming_. Her body squirms and wiggles and her toes curl and her head feels so light and she lets loose a _jet_ of ejaculate.

Suddenly, just like that, she can breathe again, fully, there's not a tentacle in her mouth anymore, the one around her throat has stopped squeezing. She pants desperately for air.

"How are you feeling, Jade?"

Jade's eyes go from closed to wide open, looking at the older woman with the smug smile on her black-painted lips and what must be an _ocean_ leaking down her thigh at this point, how the _hell_ does she have the willpower, it's so unfair. And what the _fuck_ kind of escalation could she even have at this point??? Jade tries to form words, but they're not coming, just panting and moaning, and drooling, _oh god is she drooling_? She is. She hadn't even realized it, but her tongue is hanging out of her mouth limply, drool dripping down her chin and onto her chest.

"Hhhh, hhhhhe, yyhee--" she tries to say _something_. "Yes," she forces out, not caring, not caring that that's not an answer to her question, not caring that she's drooling and crying and getting fucked impossibly deeply by floating disembodied tentacles, not caring that she just squirted all over her _mommy's_ nice carpet.

The tentacle that _was_ in her mouth pushes its way into her pussy. She lets out only the beginning of a scream before she's got a mouthful of Rosie's tongue, kissed passionately and deeply and sloppily and oh holy _fuck_ she's being stretched so wide, the tentacles are _already_ thick, and now she’s taking two in one hole. She's almost a little disappointed with herself as the tentacle pushes itself in, because holy shit, how is she that loose, before realizing that she's got nothing to be ashamed of, she should be _proud_.

The one in her ass is going... further. Deeper. _Way_ deeper. That... she isn't sure how to feel about.

That is, until she feels it sliding up her esophagus, climbing up her throat, and then Rosie breaks the kiss and steps back and the tentacle comes out of her mouth, making a Jade-kabob of her. Her eyes widen, drooling around the tentacle as it wiggles inside of her, a _weird_ feeling when it's going in one end and out the other. It doesn't taste of feces or bile, despite surely having passed through both on its way. It still tastes like... whatever the _amazing_ flavor it had before was.

 _Hrrk_. Squeezing again. She's a little better prepared this time. It still feels like she can't breathe, like her eyes are gonna pop out of her head, like her brain is floating away on a cloud, like her entire body is on fire and like she's about to cum ten times in a row.

Her estimate was a hyperbole. It's more like three. It comes in waves, and feels incredible. By the time she's done, she feels... exhausted, like she's just done with cumming for now, that's plenty, this feels _amazing_ but she's so tired, and dizzy.

Rosie must be some kind of mind-reader or empath or maybe she's just smart and can read body language, because she wags her wand and the tentacle impaling her slides back out impossibly quickly, and the tentacles pumping into her cunt pull out too. The one around her neck gives a parting squeeze, and the others let her down onto the ground gently, to lay there, assuming she wouldn't be able to stand. Her pussy and ass leak the black slime, and that familiar feeling of a double creampie finally lets her put a name on the unique flavor of the tentacles. They taste like impossibly sweet cum.

Rosie sits on the floor beside Jade, still fully dressed. She pushes hair out of Jade's face, rubbing her head. "Did you enjoy yourself, darling?"

Jade squirms on the ground, curling up next to her... her something. Still too overwhelmed to form words.

Rosie holds out her wand, and a blanket springs forth, draping over Jade. She hadn't even realized she was feeling cold. They lay together like that for a while.


	2. Scenes - Shower

Jade reaches up, and grabs Rosie's hand. She isn't sure how long she was out, if she was out at all. She probably was. She always falls asleep after getting fucked like that, whether that's a holdover of her childhood narcolepsy or just good old fashioned exhaustion. "Hey," she mumbles into the blanket, and then repeats, louder. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" Rosie's frowning, Jade finds as she peeks up at her. Concern. Worry.

"Fine! I'm fine," Jade reassures her, squeezing her hand. "Feel amazing, actually," she clarifies, sitting up a bit.

"You _look_ like,"

"I know," Jade says, smiling. "A mess." It's true, too. She's absolutely coated in the black slime, like this was some Double Dare shit. Her face, her groin and ass and chest and neck and everywhere else.

"If you'd like," Rosalyn says, "I could make it some other color. Black doesn't really suit you."

"Is there a... a reason you can't just magic it all away?"

Rosie looks away, and hums. "Would you believe... 'I don't want to waste magic power unnecessarily?'"

Jade giggles at that. After how she's been using it so far, after how she just offered to use it? "No!"

Rosie giggles too, squeezing Jade's hand back. "How about... 'There's no magic for that?'"

Jade thinks about that for a second, and then shakes her head, sitting the rest of the way up to lean on Rosie's shoulder. "I don't believe that one either. Third time's the charm?" She giggles more.

"I... would rather you shower it off," she says. She bites her bottom lip. She doesn't have to finish the thought, because Jade can interrupt.

"Because you want... to _join me_ in the shower!  Duh!" She chuckles. "Wait. Oh my god, Rosie," Jade gasps. "You haven't... you didn't..." _You didn’t cum yet_ , she nearly says.

Rosalyn shakes her head. "I was... wondering when you'd notice that. I mean, it's no problem, to be sure, but..."

"How about we get into that shower and I make you feel _incredible_ , hmm?" Jade presses her lips to the side of Rosie's mouth, sticky fingers brushing through her hair.

\---

Her back's up against the glass wall of the shower. She's holding onto the bar, because damn if she's gonna let shower sex be her cause of death. She's got a girl less than half her age on her knees, between her thighs, working _extra_ hard with her already tired mouth because the hot water is numbing, and god, she looks so _cute_ with her hair all wet and matted down and water running down her body.

"Fff. F _uck_. Jade. Jade!" Jade stops, the repetition denoting that that was a call to attention, not a pre-orgasmic girlfriend-name-shout. She looks up at Rosie, and she looks so damned _cute_ with her glasses off and water dripping down her nose. "Stand, stand up. I've got an idea."

Jade does as she's told, and Rosie turns the water off, and then opens the shower's glass door, stepping out onto the tile. She grabs the Quill off of the bathroom sink, such a dangerous place, she's such an idiot, she shouldn't leave it there, it's a priceless artifact. She grabs it and returns to the shower. Jade looks reprehensive.

"I'm only going to do this if you want me to," Rosie begins, breathing heavily. "But with this, I can... give you different equipment. Y-you'll feel everything. Fully functional. Changes back just as easy."

Jade glances down. She glances back up at Rosie.

"It's just an idea. There's... there's other---"

"Mommy," Jade whimpers, and then clears her throat. This isn’t the time for whimpering. "How do you feel about being my girlfriend?"

She furrows her brow. She thinks. What... what sort of question is that? Well. A perfectly sensible one, actually: the nature of their relationship wasn't exactly well-specified and it's certainly open to change, and for that matter, Rosie herself is open to change. But what's got her confused is the _timing_ , unless... her answer is contingent on that? As much as years of dealing with the press has gotten her used to giving reassuring non-answers, Rosalyn Lalonde thinks better of doing so here. Here, nude, wet, shining with soap and water, she _has_ to choose.

"I'm..." she takes a deep breath. And another deep breath. _Hey, lungs, they're called deep breaths because you're supposed to get a lot of air out of them. I shouldn't have to keep making them._ "If you'd like me to be, then. That's something I'm open to." That's the best answer she can give.

Jade smiles. She puts her arms around Rosie's neck, and leans up to kiss her passionately and for a moment it feels like they've been forever entwined, and then the next moment, the kiss has broken and Rosalyn realizes that it hadn't even been long enough for a single drop of water to drip from the faucet, between the kiss's beginning and ending.

That or she'd unconsciously _literally stopped time_. One of the two. Always hard to tell.

"Do it," Jade says with a grin. Rosalyn composes herself a bit, then sends a zap Jade's way. Only gotta transform her bottom half.

Jade barely feels anything. Of course, once it's there she can feel it, but the actual... transformation? It feels like nothing, and then it feels like a dick between her legs. It's just as hard as she was wet. It's not _huge_ or anything or even that big; just a regular dick. Uncut. She pulls back the foreskin and then pushes it back up a couple times, curious.

"You look good," Rosalyn remarks, not a small bit of impatient snark painting her tone. She turns the shower back on and re-closes the door. "Would you like to take it for a test drive, or just keep inspecting it for a bit?"

Jade looks up at Rosie, careful to not get any of the water in her eyes. She leans up on her tip-toes, and presses her lips to Ms. Lalonde's, closing her eyes and grabbing her shoulders and kissing her and then slamming her back against the glass shower wall. She grabs her cock by the base, maneuvering it so that it presses against and then slides into her _girlfriend'_ s vagina.

Rosie gasps. It's been _ages_ since she's had a flesh-and-blood penis inside of her. Mostly because she's gay. She does still prefer vaginas, generally, but being gay and disliking penises are _not_ the same thing. She just likes _girl_ penises more. It's warm and soft and there goes Jade thrusting. Fortunately, she's got enough experience with a strap on to get the general gist of it. 

Jade's cock isn't a particularly impressive one. Rosie supposes she could make it bigger if she wanted to, but she decides against it. The penis she's given Jade is the exact penis that, genetically, she _would_ have if she'd had different chromosomes. So keeping it as-is is reasonable. That way, it's _really_ Jade's dick.

Jade's hands go south, knowing full well as a lady that internal stimulation alone isn't the full experience. She rests her palm on Rosie's mound, and flicks at her clit with her middle finger, provoking quiet, restrained gasps from the older woman. One hand grips Jade's shoulder, and the other a handful of her hair, as she feels her back flush against the glass shower wall and the cock filling her. Jade repositions so she can aim herself directly into her girlfriend's g-spot.

"Mmm... _Good_ girl," Rosalyn coos, throwing her head back. "Keep going... ah! Don't stop, Jade. Don't you _dare_ stop."

Jade moans herself, kissing Rosie's neck and eliciting even more moans from her.

"Ah! I..." Rosie is talking louder than she needs to, likely because of the rushing water and the encroaching orgasm. Such an intimate spot as the shower is helping her come out of her shell more than usual, as showers are her typical opportunity for private personal introspection. Sharing a shower with a beautiful young lady would be an opportunity to grow closer emotionally even if they weren't fucking. "Fuck!" Rosie bites her bottom lip, bucking her hips, holding tightly onto Jade. "Fuck, Jade, I'm going to..."

Jade yells out her orgasm as she feels her girlfriend's slick walls tighten around her, and the spurts of creamy white liquid pumped inside her push Rosie over the edge into orgasm, answering the younger girl's shout with one of her own. Somehow in the commotion, Jade's hand finds Rosie's, and their fingers lace together, squeezing out their orgasm.

Jade pulls out of her girlfriend, immediately worrying about the load of cum that she's just shot up into her, but for now, simply squeezing her hand and helping her return to bearings.

Rosie turns off the water, more for safety and audibility reasons than anything, but with the mutual orgasm it's safe to assume that they've no longer any use for the shower. She smiles - not smirks but genuinely gives a wide smile, looking at her shining, glistening, dripping girlfriend.

"You look beautiful," Jade blurts out, catching Rosalyn off guard; after all, she was thinking the same.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Rosie responds, panting a little.

And then there's a knock at the bathroom door and they both have a mini-heart attack.


End file.
